Mermaid Future
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: AU. Haru is a mermaid and Rin thinks that's awesome. FemHaruxRin.
1. Mermaid Future

**An AU that based off of the manga but with Haru as a girl. Characters might be OC. Disclaimer: I own nothing. P.S. I absolutely do not own anything in this story, all credit goes to the author,** **Oshidori Torinet** **. What they saw and do is like in the manga, just a bit altered.**

* * *

 _Mermaid Future_

* * *

 _What will I be when I grow up? When I'm grown up, I'm going to be..._

 _A long time ago, I had once saved a human._

* * *

 _One day, at the beach_

"Wow! You're a mermaid?! So mermaids really do exist!"

'Ugh...' Haru, the lower part of her face submerged in water while the end part of her light blue, shiny mermaid tail stuck out, thought in annoyance as she listened to the young, redheaded human boy rant on, the ends of her short, chin-length raven black hair floating in the water. 'It looks like a really annoying one found me.'

"Are you just a kid?" the boy asked from where he was, which was a rocky cliff. "You look like you're my age." then an idea came into his mind. "Hey, let's swim together. I'm a pretty good swimmer. Oh, let's have a race! A race!" he said with obvious excitement in his voice.

The raven haired mermaid girl didn't make any reply, not looking at him with her emotionless face.

"Ah!" the boy suddenly cried out, causing Haru to look up at him out of mild curiosity. "I didn't bring my swimsuit with me." he said more to himself. "Oh well!" then he started to take off his clothes.

Haru's whole body stiffened, her eyes widening in shock. She had never seen a human completely naked before, especially a human boy. She stayed where she was as she watched said human boy jump into the ocean with a large splash. A few seconds later, he resurfaced.

"All right! Let's go!" he shouted excitedly.

The mermaid girl just stared at him blankly, still a bit taken back from seeing him naked.

"Ready! Go!"

'So annoying.' Haru thought as she plunged into the water, the redheaded boy following her in. 'I can't deal with something like this. He can do whatever he wants.'

* * *

 _Later_

"Aw, man!" the young boy whined, holding onto a piece of rock while the young mermaid girl sat on a large rock, the end part of her tail staying in the water. "You really are fast!' he commented. "Well, I guess it really shouldn't be surprising if you're racing someone who's half-fish. You're awesome!" he declared.

'What's the big deal about speed?' Haru asked mentally, staring at him with her usual expressionless face. 'Who cares about something like that?'

"So what's your name, anyway?" the redheaded boy asked. "My name is Rin." he introduced himself as he grin, revealing his shark-like teeth. "It's a girly name, but I'm a guy. Although, I'm pretty sure you already saw that."

'I'm finished with him.' the raven haired mermaid thought to herself. She turned her head away and jumped into the water.

"Hey, wait!" Rin called. "Let's race one more time!" he shouted before he plunged into the water and followed her.

'So persistent.' Haru mentally remarked when she looked her shoulder and saw that he was swimming after her. 'Why is he so insisted on swimming after me when there is no way that a human like him could catch up? Could he be some type of idiot who does things without thinking them through? Will he even be able to make it back to land on his own?'

Suddenly, the mermaid girl's eyes widened when she saw him stop in the water, holding onto his ankle. Then she saw him thrash around a bit, obviously needing air.

'If I leave him here right now to fend for himself, he'll just become another human child who lost his life at sea because he went swimming by himself.' Haru thought as she turned her back on him. She stayed where she was for a moment, listening to the young boy's gasp for oxygen. 'This is why I didn't want to get involved.' she mentally remarked, gritting her teeth together. 'He's the one who came into my territory uninvited, and now he's going to drown. Nothing good ever happens once you get involved with humans!'

Then, turning her whole around, the raven haired mermaid girl quickly swam back over to the drowning boy.

"Hey!" Haru yelled, grabbing both of his wrists in her hands. "You need to get ahold of yourself! Rin!"

Without another thought, young mermaid leaned forward and placed her lips over his. Rin stopped thrashing a moment after feeling Haru's mouth cover his, his eyes widening on shock as his cheeks turned as red as his hair.

 _Apparently, if a human is kissed by a mermaid, they can breathe underwater_

The redheaded boy stayed where he was, frozen in place while the raven haired mermaid girl continued to kiss him. Suddenly, Rin's eyes widened when he felt something wet slide into his mouth, clashing together with his tongue. He started to struggle. He placed his hands on Haru's shoulder's and pushed her away.

"O-Okay, enough!" Rin yelled, panting. "I can breathe now!" he told her. "Thanks, you really saved me." he said appreciatively.

Soon, realization hit him.

"Wait..." he started to say. "I really _can_ breathe now!" he said in complete amazement. "That's incredible! Is it magic?" he asked more to himself.

'Magic?' Haru repeated in her mind.

Rin stared her for a bit. Then he remembered the kiss that was not too long ago. 'Was that frenching just now?' he mentally asked, touching his lips. His face turned as red as his hair, his heart beating faster than usual. 'Her tongue felt...' he starting to think, remembering the feeling of her tongue sliding against his. 'Hot and slippery...' he looked at the raven haired mermaid girl in front of him. 'But they were the cold lips of a mermaid girl. Her lips...' his face turned a darker shade of red. "Tell me your name." he requested.

Haru didn't say anything as she stared him with her usual blank expression, a slight look of caution in her ocean blue eyes.

"I couldn't stand not knowing the name of the person who saved me." Rin told her. "Not to mention, gave me my very first kiss."

The young mermaid made no reply.

"Haru..." she finally said in a soft tone of voice. "Haruka."

Rin was slightly surprised that she had answered him. Then he grinned. "Thanks, Haru! That's a nice name!" he complimented.

For some reason unknown to her, Haru's heart started to beat a bit faster as her face turned a light shade of red. She turned her head away from him. "Whatever..." she said in monotone. "By the way, you're swelling up down there, you know." she told him, glancing down at his lower body. "Did you get stung by a jellyfish?" she questioned. "How foolish." she remarked.

"Ah!" the redheaded young boy exclaimed as he looked down, his face becoming completely red. "No, this is..." he tried to think of an excuse. "Don't just stare at it like that!" he yelled, covering himself with his hands. "If I leave it alone, it'll go back to normal!" he told her. "Probably!"

The raven haired mermaid girl just stared at him, slightly confused.

* * *

 _After that, we swam many times together. Eventually, I ended up getting used to how annoying and stubborn he was. Although, even though I was a mermaid, I was still a young child. Meaning that the effect of my kiss didn't last for very long. Which ended up with us having to kiss over and over again. However, that all changed when he suddenly disappeared. I'm not sure what happened, but my guess is that someone stopped him from coming to swim in the ocean alone._

* * *

 _Late at night, at the beach_

A sign that read 'Warning: No swimming, danger' was stuck in the sand of the shore.

Haru, her face expressionless, just floated in the water, the lower part of her face staying under the water while her tail stuck out.

'And is the reason why I didn't want to get involved...' she thought to herself before she plunged back under the water.

* * *

 _Once again, the sea had become silent. I was relieved. However, somewhere in the ocean, apparently, is a potion that can turn a mermaid into a human._

* * *

 _Years later_

'I need to take a break.' Haru thought as she sat down on the sand of the beach, pulling her newly developed long, smooth legs close to her large chest. 'I can't seem to get use to this.' she mentally remarked, pushing a strand of her long, waist-length raven black hair behind her ear. 'Looks like it's going to take a while to get use to walking with legs...' she stared out towards the ocean, her ocean blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun.

"Hey, Miss! This isn't a nudist beach, you know." a male voice called, bringing the ravenette out of her thoughts and causing her to look behind her, covering her chest out of instinct.

Who she saw was a young man with red hair, which was tied in a low ponytail, and matching red eyes and wearing a police uniform.

"You should know full well that public nudity is an obscene offense!" the officer told her, a light blush on his face as he tried to not stare at the beautiful, naked woman. "Don't make me arrest you. I've caught you red-handed."

Haru's eyes widened when she immediately recognized the young man. A moment later, her face went back to being blank. "Hmph." she 'hmphed' as she stared him. "Like you have any room to lecture me." she remarked. "You used to go swimming naked in the ocean, remember?" she questioned.

Rin said nothing as he stared at the young woman in shock, his mouth slightly gaping open. "Wait..." he started to say. "Are you..." he trailed off. "Haru?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "But why do you have legs?!"

"I'm can't use them very well right now." the ravenette told him, ignoring his question. "If you want me you leave, then you're going to have to carry me." she said coolly.

"Huh?!"

'As if I can bring myself to say that I wanted to see you again.'

* * *

 _What will I become when I grow up? Stepping up onto land and becoming a human... Doesn't sound that bad of an option when I'm older._

* * *

 **Finished. I hope you guts enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. I plan on making another chapter to the story, by the way. Until then!**


	2. Living Life As a Human

**Second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Living Life As a Human

* * *

 _It was a beautiful, lovely morning. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, and the waves of the ocean crashed gently against the rocks on the beach. It was a quiet and peaceful day._

"Haru!"

 _Well... almost..._

"Why the hell did you kick me out of the bed?!" Rin, on the floor, yelled at the ravenette in said bed.

"Because you kept clinging to me." Haru replied. "And it was annoying." she added.

"You didn't seem find it so annoying when you cozied up to me last night." the redheaded young man shot back as he stood up.

A moment later, a pillow was thrown at his face.

"Shut up." the young woman ordered in monotone, getting out of the bed. "I'm going to take a bath." she said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I can join you." Rin offered. "We can save water that way."

"Hell no." Haru replied without hesitation. "Like I'm going to let you see me naked."

"You're acting like I haven't seen you before." the young man mumbled.

SMACK!

Rin groaned as he held the bump on his head.

"Perverted animal." the ravenette commented before she walked into the bathroom, locking the door after she closed it.

* * *

 _Later_

"Refresh my memory on way I'm living with you." Haru said to the young man sitting across from her at the breakfast table.

"Because you don't know that much about the human world." Rin told her. "Plus, I'm the only one who knows your secret, so it makes sense that you live with me."

The ravenette didn't say anything, knowing everything he said was true. 'Hate to admit it, but he's right.' she thought to herself.

 _I was once a mermaid. But I drank a potion that turned me into a human. It's been about five months since I've been living in the human world. And about five months since I've been living with this idiot. The reason I turned human was so I could see him again after so many years, not like I'm going to tell him that, though. He's still the same annoying boy I first met when I was younger. But slightly more mature and handsome._

"Hey." the voice of the redheaded young man brought the young woman out of her thoughts. "Are you thinking about me?" he asked.

"Not even in your dreams." Haru retorted coolly, turning her head around from him.

* * *

 _Later that day, at Oceanic Shack Cafe_

"Great work today, Haru-chan."

"Thank you, Ryoko." the ravenette said to the redheaded woman.

 _Ryoko is the owner of the cafe that I work as a chef at. She's also Rin's mother and is always trying to get me together with her son. But she's really nice and kind._

"Haru-chan..." Ryoko started to say, grinning mischievously. "How are things going between you and Rin?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess." Haru replied. "He's annoying and perverted, though.

"Nothing intimate has happened between you yet?" the older woman asked.

"Absolutely not." the former mermaid said.

"Oh come on!" Ryoko exclaimed. "You two live under the same roof, for crying out loud. How can you both not get intimate?!"

"I don't feel that way about, Rin." Haru remarked. "And I don't think he feels that way about me, either."

"I wouldn't be so sure." the cafe owner told her. "You know, whenever he came home from the beach, Rin would always tell me about the time he and you spent together. He would always go on and on about how amazing you were."

The ravenette's eyes widened slightly about hearing this.

"He also told me how cute you were." Ryoko added. "So..." she grabbed the young woman's shoulders. "Please hurry up, get together, and make me lovely grandchildren." she requested, smiling sweetly.

"Stop saying such weird things, Mom."

"Oh, Rin." Ryoko said when she saw her son walk into the cafe. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm alright." Rin replied. "And what kind of things are you telling Haru this time?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing, honey." the redheaded woman told him.

'Yeah, right.' the police officer thought to himself, not believing his mother for a second.

"Oh, by the way..." Ryoko spoke up, getting behind Haru.

"Yeah, Mom?" the redheaded young man questioned.

"Don't you think..." the cafe owner started to say, grabbing underneath the ravenette's breasts and started to push them up. "Haru-chan's breasts have gotten bigger?" she asked.

Rin just stood where he was, staring at the former mermaid's pushed up chest, his face turning as red as his hair. As for Haru, she was surprised by Ryoko's actions.

'Is this what human girls do for fun or acceptance?' she asked herself mentally, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"What's with that look of thought on your face?!" the young man exclaimed.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

"Rin..." Haru spoke up as she and the redheaded young man walked home.

"Yeah?" Rin replied.

"I'm curious about something." the raventte told him. "And was wondering if you could help me make sense of it."

"What is it?" the police officer questioned.

"In the human world, what does this mean?" Haru asked, her hands going underneath her breasts and began to push them up, her face emotionless.

Rin didn't say anything as he stared at the former mermaid blankly, not expecting her actions. "What now?" was all he said.

"When your mother did this, I began to wonder if girls in the human world did this out of fun or acceptance." the young woman told him. "Can you tell me what it means?" she requested.

"Give me a moment." the young man replied as he turned his head away from her with his hand over his face, which was a dark shade of red. After a few moments, he was able to calm himself down, removed his hand from his face, and looked back the ravenette. "Okay, before I explain, please stop doing that." he told her.

Haru just blinked and did as he asked.

"Alright, in some cases _that_ has a different meaning." Rin started to explain. "If a girl does it, then it's mostly out of fun. But, if a guy does it..." he paused for a moment. "Then some people would consider it bad if they weren't lovers."

"I see..." was all the ravenette said in monotone, her face emotionless. "So, when you do it, I could have you arrested for sexual harassment?" she questioned.

"What do you mean by 'When'?!" the redheaded young man shouted.

* * *

 _Later, when they reached home_

"What's this?" Rin questioned when he and Haru saw a folded piece of paper stuck to the door.

"A note?" the young woman suggested.

"It's addressed to someone named 'Onee-chan'." the police officer said, taking the note off the door.

A second later, Haru snatched the paper out of Rin's hand.

"Hey!" the young man shouted.

"It's for me." the ravenette told him in monotone, unfolding the note.

As she scanned the note, Haru's body went stiff as her eyes widened slightly.

"What does it say?" Rin asked.

"My cousin is coming to visit tomorrow..." the former mermaid informed.

"Oh." was all the redhead young man said. Then he completely registered what she just said. "What?! Cousin?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 _The next morning, at a secluded area of the beach_

"How can you not tell me you had a cousin?!" Rin yelled.

"I didn't find it important at the time." Haru replied calmly.

"Not important my ass!" the police officer shouted. "Are there any other family members I should know about?" he asked.

"Well, there is my mother and father." the ravenette told him. "They do know about you, in case you're wondering."

"What's your cousin like?" Rin questioned.

"She's the cutest little mermaid ever." Haru declared, her face emotionless but her shining with a adoration.

'I can see the love in her eyes.' the redheaded young man thought to himself.

"Onee-chan!" a feminine, childish voice called out, coming in the direction of the sea.

Just as the two young people turned in that way, a flash of pink shot from the water and collided with Haru, causing her to fall onto the sand.

"Haru!" Rin exclaimed as he looked down at the ravenette, his eyes widening at what, or rather who, he saw.

Laying on top of the young woman a cute little girl, who looked ten years old, with shoulder-length violet hair, which had two strands of tied up on either side of her head by beads, and lovely, ocean blue eyes. Her chest was being covered by strip of pink fabric. But what captured the police officer's attention the most was the girl's shiny, pink mermaid tail.

"Onee-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" the violet haired mermaid girl cried happily, her two strands of hair twitching rapidly, as she hugged the ravenette around her neck.

"Kokoro..." was all Haru could say.

"Is this your cousin?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." the young woman replied, standing up while holding the girl in her arms. "This is Kokoro."

Kokoro, who had finally noticed the young man, looked up at him.

"Oh, are you Onee-chan's boyfriend?" she asked, a wide smile on her face as her eyes shined. "Wow, you're a lot handsomer than I thought you would be." she remarked.

"Thanks, I think." Rin said.

"Onee-chan..." Kokoro started to say, looking back at her cousin. "Is he the same guy you told me about? The one you said who was annoying and would come and swim with you almost everyday. Also, the one who said you became human for so you could see him ag- Aah!" the young girl was cut off when Haru suddenly threw her into the air.

'She threw her!' the redheaded young man mentally exclaimed, gaping in shock.

Kokoro soon landed in the water. A second later, she resurfaced.

"So mean!" she yelled. "How could you, Onee-chan?!"

"You shouldn't be going and saying unnecessary things to people." Haru retorted in monotone.

"Even so, did you have to throw me?!"

* * *

 _Sometime after that_

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan."

"Yeah, Kokoro." Rin said, turning to the ten year old mermaid, who was sitting on a rock with her tail in the water.

"I'm just curious, but..." Kokoro started to say. "When are you and Onee-chan getting married?" she questioned innocently.

"Pfft!" the two young adults both spit out the water they were drinking upon hearing that questioned.

"W-Why would you ask such a thing, Kokoro?" Haru asked, a light red blush on her cheeks as Rin coughed beside her.

"Because you and Onii-chan are lovers, aren't you?" the violet haired mermaid questioned, tilting her head to the side. "And lovers often end up marrying each other."

"Rin and I aren't lovers." the ravenette denied.

"Then why are you living together?"

"Because he's the only one who knows that was a mermaid."

"So you guys don't do anything couple-like?" Kokoro asked. "That's no fun!" she shouted, frowning slightly as she pouted cutely.

"Why are you even interested in what adults do?" Rin asked.

"I want to know what Onee-chan does with the man who stole her heart." the violet haired mermaid replied.

"He didn't steal anything." Haru denied.

"You should be more honest, Onee-chan." Kokoro told her.

"Shut up." the ravenette ordered in monotone, flicking her younger cousin on the forehead.

"Aw!" the ten year old whined.

"Anyway, it's getting late, you should get home." Haru said.

"Oh, you're right." Kokoro agreed when she saw the sun setting. "I told Auntie and Uncle that I would be back before nightfall." she said, getting back into the water. "It was great seeing you, Onee-chan." she told her cousin. "And it was nice meeting you, Onii-chan. Please continue to take care of Onee-chan." she requested of the young man.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Rin replied, rubbing the young mermaid's head.

The ten year old smiled at his actions. "Before I go, there's something I would like to tell you. Lend me your ear and I shall whisper it to you." she said.

"What is it?" the police officer asked, leaning closer to her.

Kokoro moved closer to his ear and whispered something into it. Rin's eyes widened slightly.

"Think of this as something useful in the future." the violet haired mermaid girl told him when she pulled away from his ear. "Bye, Onee-chan! Bye, Onii-chan!" she said before she ducked under the water and swam away.

"See you later." Haru called out, knowing her cousin could hear her.

"I have to say, Kokoro is really different from you." Rin commented.

"Yeah, we've often been told that." the ravenette said. "She's really become fond of you. I'm a bit impressed."

"Well, she's a good kid." the redheaded young man remarked. "Can say some annoying things, but good all the same."

"I see..." was all Haru said as a small smile made it's way onto her face. "That's good. Now, come on, let's go home." she told him, turning around and began to walk away. "I'll make something with meat in it for dinner."

"You had me at meat." Rin retorted as he turned and followed the former mermaid.

* * *

 _Later that night, after dinner_

Haru was sitting in the bathtub, staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare as she thought about what happened today. A light, red blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered her cousin's question about a wedding. The ravenette then remembered something Ryoko had told her sometime ago. Placing her hand to her chin, the blush on her face darkened about what she was planning to do.

Then, getting out of the tub, Haru grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Exiting the bathroom, she walked into the bedroom she and Rin shared, seeing the young man sitting at the end of the bed and wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"Rin..." the ravenette said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" the police officer questioned, turning his head to her. His eyes widening when he immediately noticed that she was only wearing a towel. "W-What is it, H-Haru?" he stammered, his face going as red as his hair.

Not saying, Haru walked over to him, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Then she grabbed his shoulders, leaned closer to his face, and placed her mouth over his. Rin's eyes widened in shock from her actions. After a moment, he got over it, closed his eyes, and kissed her back passionately. Then, placing his hands on her slender waist, the young man leaned back and fell onto the bed, bringing Haru down with him.

They continued their make-out session, their bodies pressed together. After what felt like an eternity, the two young adults pulled away from each other, both panting heavily from lack of air.

"Haru, why all of a sudden..." Rin trailed off.

"Y-Your mother told me that if you really like someone, than you do stuff like this with them." Haru replied, her face bright red.

"Does that mean you..." the redheaded young man started to say, taken aback by what she just told him.

The ravenette turned her gaze away from him out of embarrassment, nodding her head shyly.

"I-If you don't feel that same, then I understan-" she was cut off when Rin suddenly grabbed her waist and flipped her over, now on the bottom with him on top of her.

"You have to be an idiot with you think that I don't feel the same way about you." the police officer stated. "I love you, Haru. Ever since we were kids." he confessed.

Haru blushed slightly from his confession. Then, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him. Rin didn't hesitant to kiss her, soon sliding his tongue into her mouth. During their hot make-out session, the redhead young man's hands started to stroke her smooth, well-toned thighs. When they pulled away from each other, they both panted heavily from lack of oxygen.

"You know, Haru..." Rin stared at say, staring at the young woman intensely. "There's another way that humans show how much they really love each other." he told her.

"What's that?" Haru asked.

The young man smirked slightly. The next thing the ravenette knew, her towel was removed from her body and tossed aside. Out of surprise and embarrassment, Haru tried to cover her chest with her arms, but was stopped when Rin caught her wrists and held them on either side of her head.

"You're acting like I haven't seen you naked before." the police officer remarked.

The former mermaid scowled at him, her face turning bright red from his remark.

Then one of Rin's hands left her wrist and placed itself on her collarbone, sliding down right in the middle of the valley between her breasts.

"Ah!" Haru cried out when she felt him apply pressure to the spot.

"Wow, so it was true." the young man said more to himself.

"W-What..." was all the ravenette manage to say, her face turning a slightly darker shade of red as her whole body started to tremble.

"Before she left, Kokoro told me that you had a weak spot in between your breasts."

"What's the girl doing, going off and telling other people's secrets?"

Then, leaning down, Rin stuck out his tongue and licked Haru's now hardened nipple.

"Ngh!" the ravenette groaned when he took it in his mouth and began to suck on it. "Ah!" she moaned when his other hand released her wrists and placed itself on her other breasts, massaging it gently.

After awhile, the redheaded young man took his mouth off of her nipple. Then he started to kiss her all the way down to her vaginal area clit, which he licked when he reached it. Haru moaned when he stuck in his tongue, her whole body shivering in pleasure.

"You taste sweet." Rin commented when he pulled his tongue out.

"Are you an idiot?" the young woman questioned, blushing heavily.

The police officer laughed slightly. "Maybe." he said, moving back up to her face. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

Haru closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his torso. When they pulled away from each other, Rin moved his hand back down to her vagina, rubbing it for a moment.

"Ah!" the ravenette moaned when she felt him stick in one of his fingers.

"So tight..." was all Rin said as he stuck in another finger. "You're so wet, too." he remarked when he pulled out his fingers, which were dripping wet from her juices. "Do you want me that badly?" he asked, licking her sweet tasting juices off of his fingers.

"Asshole..." Haru mumbled under breath.

Chuckling slightly, the redheaded young man spreaded her legs apart with one hand while his other hand was busy pulling down his sweatpants, revealing his hardened cock.

"I hope you're prepared for what comes next." Rin told her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Eh?" the young woman questioned as he grabbed her hands and placed them on either side of her head. "Aah!" she moaned loudly when she felt him quickly thrust into her.

"Haru, does it hurt?" the police officer asked.

"N-Not really..." Haru stuttered. "It just feels a bit weird, since this is my first time doing something like this." she stated.

"Yeah, same with me." Rin said. "To be honest, I always wanted my first time to be with you." he admitted, his face turning as red as his hair.

The ravenette's eyes widened slightly, taken aback from what he just told her. Then her face blanked.

"So you've been a virgin for how many years?" she asked.

"Shut up!" the young man yelled, the blush on his face darkening. "This is embarrassing for me to admit!"

"Then don't say it." Haru retorted.

"Why you..." Rin growled through his teeth in irritation, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Ah!" the young woman cried out when he began to thrust into her repeatedly. "Aah! Ah! Rin!" she moaned loudly, holding onto him.

"Haru..." the police officer said, panting heavily. Then, leaning down, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately.

Haru, closing her eyes, kissed him back with just as much passion, moaning when she felt him clash his tongue against her's. After a while, they pulled away from each other for air.

"I love you, Rin." the ravenette confessed.

"I love you, too, Haru." Rin said. He then kissed her again, but more gentle this time.

"Rin!" Haru moaned his name loudly when he thursted into her again, subconsciously dragging her nails down his back.

With each thrust he made, the young woman felt herself getting closer to her climax.

'I'm gonna...' she mentally trailed off.

Then the two adults both moaned when they came and cummed at the same time. Then, panting heavily, Rin pulled out of Haru and fell on top of her. When he rolled off of her and was now laying beside her, they stared at each other. Then they smiled at one another.

"I love you, Haru." Rin told her, pulling her body closer to his and kissed her.

Haru, not hesitating, closed her eyes and kissed him back.

'I'm very happy I met you that day...' she thought to herself.

* * *

 _Five years later_

"And then, the prince married the princess from the neighboring country. And the mermaid, who had her love taken away from her, turned into sea foam and went to heaven. The end." Haru finished reading as she closed the book in her hands.

"Aw, Mama, it's really sad of what happened to the mermaid princess." the five year old raven haired girl, who was sitting in her lap, remarked, a slightly sad expression on her face.

"That's true..." the young woman agreed. "But, Mizu, did you know that there are mermaids who get to live happily?" she questioned, touching the ring on the fourth finger on her left hand.

"Really?!" Mizuko Nanase Matsuoka exclaimed, her red eyes shining brightly as she smiled, revealing her shark-like teeth, a little at the thought.

Suddenly, they both heard the front door open.

"Yo!" a male voice called out.

"Papa!" the five year old shouted happily as she shot up from her mother's lap and raced towards the door.

Standing up, Haru followed after her daughter. When she got to the door, she saw Mizu being held by her husband, both of them smiling widely at each other.

"Were you a good girl while I was away, Mizu?" Rin asked his daughter.

"Yeah." the raven haired girl replied. "Mama read me a story about a mermaid princess." she told him.

"Is that so? That must have been fun." the redheaded young man commented, kissing her forehead.

Mizu giggled from his actions, blushing cutely.

"I'm home, Haru." Rin said when he saw his wife.

Smiling, the ravenette walked over to him.

"Welcome home, Rin." she greeted before she kissed him, he going the same thing to her without hesitation.

 _Even though I miss my old life a bit, I would trade anything in the world to keep the one I have now._

 **The End.**

* * *

 **And done. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. I'm really busy with my other stories, so it will take me away before I can update anything. Plus, I have this story idea that I want to post. Please be patient with me. Again, I hope you all liked the story. Bye!**


End file.
